Use of evaporative cooling units (also known as swamp coolers) for comfort in hot weather is known. A swamp cooler generally includes a box-like body having a tank carried by a bottom portion of the body. The tank may be used to store water. Further, a water circulating pump may be submerged in the tank. During operation, the water circulating pump may circulate water through pipes onto fibrous pads mounted on sides of the swamp cooler's body. A fan assembly may also be mounted within the body and adapted for blowing air for delivering cool air out of the swamp cooler.
The submerged water circulating pump of the swamp cooler may be electrically connected to a power outlet using an electrical wire. This may create a potential fire hazard during operation of the swamp cooler. Specifically, prolonged use of the swamp cooler may damage the wire, leading to short circuit causing a fire. Additionally, performing repair or maintenance work on swamp coolers that have damaged electrical wires connected to the pump may also be a potential threat for workers doing the repair or maintenance work.